


Just a Scratch

by ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the "Desolation of Smaug" early glimpse.  What's the deal with Kili's hinted-at injury?  </p><p>This is my drabble-ish take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Scratch

The incessant rocking of the boat was making Kili nauseous and he felt bone-chilling cold. To ice the cake, Bilbo had caught a glimpse of the wound he acquired when trying to defend Thorin from Azog and simply would not stop interrogating him about it.

“It’s nothing…” Kili insisted quietly to the persistent Hobbit, trying to get him to keep his voice down, “Just a scratch.” He snuck a look at his brother. Fili wasn’t paying attention, thankfully, locked in conversation with Thorin.

“No, that’s more than ‘just a scratch,’” Bilbo insisted, refusing to be hushed. “That is an orc wound.”

Kili huffed out his breath and looked down at the covered injury, feeling chastised and too weary to argue further.

“How long has it been like this?” Bilbo wondered.

“It happened right before the eagles carried us away,” Kili confessed. “I-I saw them coming and looked away from the orc I was fighting for a fraction of a second. I got distracted and he cut me. It really _is_ just a scratch,” he shrugged.

“If it’s as simple as you say, let’s see it then,” Bilbo challenged.

“Bilbo, please,” Kili leaned towards him. “I would prefer not to upset Uncle. We lost nearly all our supplies at the Elvish prison. Oin has nothing to treat me with. We’ll be somewhere with medicine and bandages soon enough, according to Bard. Can you please not make an issue of this right now? I beg of you.”

“I am willing to be silent,” the Hobbit muttered. “But if you show further signs of infection, I shall have no choice but to tell Thorin.”

Kili nodded, silently thanking Bilbo for his discretion. He didn’t mention his incredible thirst, the chill he was feeling, or the itching and pain the wound had been causing him since his third night in the cell. He hid the wound with his bracered left hand kept quiet.


End file.
